In the Light of the Stars
by sleepylittleliar
Summary: "Hey lady! My friend here thinks you're pretty!" "Yato, what the hell!" Yukine exclaimed indignantly. He sighed, but the color began to flush from his face as he noticed a girl his age looking in their direction. Was it a coincidence? It had to be, right?


"It's a beautiful day outside, isn't it Hiyori?" Kofuku giggled. "The sun is shining, the birds are singing..."

"Yeah, I agree." Daikoku said gruffly. "In fact, it's been so nice lately, that it makes me wonder why Yukine and the degenerate freeloader don't spend more time outside instead of loitering around someone else's house, doing absolutely nothing."

"Be nice, daddy Daikoku!" Yato slurred. "Yukine's working his butt off studying for the math test Hiyori's gonna give him at the end of the week." He hiccuped, giggling not quite under his breath. He rolled around on the floor for a while, then stopped.

"I wasn't talking about him, asshole." He growled back. "Call me that again, and I'm ripping your face off with my bare hands."

Hiyori sighed, looking out the window. "It really is nice, though." She hummed to herself. "Yukine, do you want to go for a walk? I think it's about time you had a break." She smiled. Yukine looked up from his work, blinking. He dropped his pencil, raising his arms and stretching from side to side.

"Yeah, I could go for a walk." He shrugged. "Hold on, just let me get my coat."

"Don't worry about it, it looks warm out. You'll be fine." Hiyori assured him.

"Make sure to bring the deadbeat too, I'm tired of him taking up all my floor space." Daikoku added.

"What're you talkin' about? I'm just a teeny littl- Augh!" Yato wheezed as the much larger man stepped on his diaphragm on the way to the kitchen. "Hey, watch it!"

"The only thing 'teeny' about you is your conscience." Daikoku remarked. "Now get the hell out of my house!"

* * *

"Hey Yukine, you wanna go to that playground across the street? Look, they've even got monkey bars!" Yato said teasingly. Yukine blushed.

"Yato, be nice to Yukine... Besides, we all know you're the one who wants to go on the kiddie slide." Hiyori chided.

"What? It's not like anyone can see us." Yato said. "Here, watch this-" He said, cupping his hands around his mouth. "Hey lady! My friend here thinks you're pretty!"

"Yato, what the hell?!" Yukine exclaimed indignantly. He sighed, but the color began to flush from his face as he noticed a girl his age looking in their direction. She turned to her friends, and he could just barely hear her excuse herself from the group. Her friends looked at her strangely, then shrugged as she began to walk towards Yukine, Yato, and Hiyori.

"Excuse me, but what did you say?" The girl asked Yukine. He stood in stunned silence, eyes wide, trying to process what was happening.

"Uh..." he stuttered, unable to think of how to respond. Luckily, Hiyori stepped in.

"Hi, I'm Hiyori. May I ask for your name?" She asked.

"My name is Hikari Gisei, but my friends call me Amai. Feel free to use either," The girl replied. "Why does your friend look so shocked to see me? He looks like he's seen a ghost." Before Hiyori could answer, Amai's phone rang. "Hello? Oh, hi! I'll be right there." She hung up, pulling a pad of paper from her bag. She scribbled something on it, then handed it to Yukine. "Sorry, I have to go. Call me later?" She ran across the street before he could respond, leaving him confused and bewildered.

Once she was gone, Yukine turned to Yato and asked, "Yato, what just happened? How was she able to see us?"

"I don't know, but the fact that she was able to see a Regalia is not a good sign - it could be nothing, but she could also be in great danger." Yato replied. "I have a few ideas, but they're all improbable."

"What are they?" Hiyori asked.

"She could be half Phantom like Hiyori, but she doesn't have the right aura for that. She's obviously connected to the Far Shore, I just don't know how."

"How much danger is she in? Should we be worried?" She asked. Yato's initial ominous demeanor took a 180 degree spin, as he smiled while wrapping his arm around Yukine's shoulder.

"Don't sweat it! The important thing is, I just got li'l Yuki here a date for Saturday night!" He laughed.

"What?!"


End file.
